Just My Luck
by Imyoshi
Summary: Sometimes evil gets a win and what's worse the heroes don't even notice. A series of unfortunate events transpire between Kim and Ron. Is it truly coincidental? Most likely not...


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

"I did it Shego I finally created my greatest invention ever!" Shego lowered her magazine to gaze upon Drakken's new machine. Standing 10 feet tall the laser gave off an eerie vibe as it was constructed to look like some sort of death beam from a cheesy 80's flick. The laser like device was outfitted with a violet paint job and sported some unusual accessories. What point was the cup holder there for she'll never know? "I call it the inauspicious beam! Hahahaha!" The mad scientist laughed with his hands reaching for the stars.

Lowering her magazine, "English Doc!" Shego asked with an annoyed look and arms crossed. She always hated when Drakken use unnecessary and overly complicated words to describe his contraptions.

Annoyed with his insubordinate's lack of variety for the English language Drakken's eyebrows twitched a smear, "Grrrnnnn…It's called..."

Boom!

Suddenly an explosion destroyed part of the roof with rocks falling everywhere narrowly missing the dangerous duo. Dodging the debris Shego and Drakken took battle position waiting for their arch enemies. Well Shego did Drakken however hid behind his newly devised invention. On cue- Falling through a now new skylight in their lair was the infamous Team Possible.

Landing gracefully as she took a fighting stance Kim Possible beamed with confidence, "Don't bother explaining to Shego Drakken cause where you're going all you need to know is how to sleep with one eye open."

When Kim had landed perfectly Ron had landed awkwardly. Tripping through the hole the blonde had fallen face first barely shielding his own head from the fall. Getting up Ron rubbed his neck as he stretched his back cracking a few bones here and there, "Just sometimes I wish we use the door KP…"

"Seriously Kim Possible it's not even locked!" Drakken interrupted showing a side of Motor Ed's speaking style. Moving away from his machine Drakken pointed to the hole in the ceiling, "Do you know how long it's going to take me to fix that!" He asked quite angrily.

The auburn girl blinked before she looked at her partner and then back at Drakken, and then back at Ron, "Ron so not the time…" She then looked at Drakken, "…and trust me Drakken a broken ceiling is the last of your problems." She said with a smirk.

"You got that right princess!" Kim turned to see an already airborne Shego approaching her with her hands glowing with plasma. Instinct kicked in just in time for the teen hero to intercept the green villain's hands. The force delivered from Shego pushed them across the lair in a constant struggle to dominate the other. Focus on each other this left Ron and Drakken by themselves to fight the only way they know how.

Ron checked his watch, "So did you know their showing Snowman Hank later today?" The blonde asked with a nervous smile as he rubbed his arm.

Drakken raised an eyebrow before he beamed a similar smile, "Ah yes! I already got the recorder set. So after I destroy you and Miss Possible I can enjoy an evening of my favorite love and sharing flurry snowman!" He proclaimed with an sudden evil smirk. The blonde jumped as he watched Drakken run up to the laser and took aim at him, "Prepare yourself buffoon things are about to get…" He clicked the keys activating the ghostly device, "…inauspicious."

Ron turned his head slightly while scratching his unkempt hair, "What?"

Rubbing his teeth together ferociously Drakken was beyond tweaked. The moment was ruined, "Grnnnnnee that's it Stoppable you've gotten on my last nerve!"

The blonde felt content, "Hey you remembered my…name…" His voice died down as a purple like laser was heading straight towards him. Drakken had fired without much warning barely giving the teen time to dodge. Jumping out of the way Ron narrowly avoided collision with the mysterious beam. Out of danger the blonde wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead, "Phew that was a close…one…" Another beam, "Not again…" He groaned before running off.

Elsewhere- Across the lair.

"What's wrong princess? Not feeling a 100 percent are we?" Shego mocked as she easily dodged a swift uppercut before sweep kicking Kimmie and grabbing her ankle- tossing her a few feet. The green woman rubbed her wrist from the amount of force needed to toss the princess, "Whoa did you gain weight?" She once again mocked snickering a bit.

The auburn girl picked herself up and looked at Shego with fire in her eyes, "What did you say!"

Shego cocked an eyebrow, "Oh sorry did I hurt a nerve?" The raven beauty simply sighed, "It does make sense I mean you're slower…" Shego smirked, "…and heavier."

Heavier? Heavier! Without warning Kim quickly dashed at Shego with an intense burning sensation driving her. She aimed a hi-kick for her left shoulder before doing a succession of a 2 hit combo against her lower body. Shego didn't have any time to react to any of Kim's movements and was left stumbling a few feet before she regained her senses.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's gotten slower!" The auburn girl mocked back moving a strand of her red hair away from her face.

Angry Shego ignited both her hands, "That's it Possible no more Mrs. Nice villain!" She charged with the auburn girl doing the same.

Kim smiled heroically, "Bring it Shego!"

Elsewhere- Drakken and Ron again.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ron was running in circles dodging the purple streams of energy. Each time avoiding the blast by a mere hair, "Why does this always happen to me!" The blonde asked still running in circles. His outfit was slightly torn.

With his anger reaching a limit the mad scientist endlessly pounded the controls of his machine, "Argh hold still buffoon and let me hit you already!" Drakken kept firing his ray at the blonde but kept missing which was only making the scientist angrier.

Ron stopped for a second touching his lip with a puzzled look, "Um how do I put this…no!" Then he took off again avoiding another blast. A few more failed attempts by Drakken later Ron pulled out his hairless friend, "Rufus buddy search and destroy…" He ordered his pet while still running. The naked mole rat gave him a salute before taking off.

"Grrrnnnneeee hold still for heaven's…sake?" The mad scientist noticed Kim and Shego were still fighting but they were fighting in very still positions. Not moving very much. Kim Possible was practically still- like a sitting duck. An evil idea came to the doctor's head. "Well if I can't hit a moving target then a still one will have to do!" Drakken turned his laser and locked straight for Kim. Ron immediately noticed at look back between Drakken and Kim. Uh-oh…Drakken fired.

His eyes open widely as goose bumps rose on his skin, "Oh no KP!" Quickly dashing over to her Ron swiftly ran barely ahead of the laser beam. Hearing the blonde's cries Kim turned her to see Ron running towards here with the violet colored beam right behind him. In a heartbeat time slowed down at that instant for her. The beam, Ron, and her everything was in standstill. Could Ron make it in time? And at the last second Ron jumped in front of the violet beam taking the hit, but…

Drakken watched as time slowed down. What he didn't inform his buffoonish enemy was that the laser passed through organic materials but not large inorganic materials. The laser had hit Stoppable and passed right through him hitting Possible as well. Engulfed by the violet beam Kim and Ron were shocked momentarily before falling barely conscious. They gripped the floor catching their breath. Whatever the beam was suppose to do- it didn't seem to have worked to the naked eye.

Shego looked confused upon seeing a perfectly normal looking pair of teens, "Um Dr. D was something suppose to happen?" She asked the doctor while her hands glowing green powers powered down, "Cause they look fine to me?" She pointed out as the teen heroes stood up again ready to fight again.

Drakken merely smirked with a devious gaze, "Ah trust me Shego you should have no problem taking care…" He lightly chuckled, "…of those two now." Drakken confidently proclaimed as he relaxed back on his chair with a sheer smug.

Neither Shego nor Team Possible has ever seen Drew Lipsky so confident in himself. Shego almost twitched at the site of her boss. Why was he so relaxed when the teen heroes looked so perfectly normal? Shego had learned a lot of things while working for Drakken and one of those things was to never question him when he looked so relax. Shrugging her shoulder Shego turned back to the intruders ready for round two.

"You better be right Drakken!" Shego lunged straight for both Kim and Ron. Kim had taken a fighting stance while Ron merely walked a few feet away with his hands out.

Aiming a roundhouse kick right for Kim's jaw the auburn girl ducked ready to counter. She aimed right for the green villainess's stomach, but Shego dashed back at the last moment. Now on the offensive Kim rushed forward ready to counter. Only one problem- Kim tripped. She tripped landing hard on the floor. She fallen face first against the cold steel flooring with a weak groan escaping her.

The room was silent.

Shego's fighting stance loosened up seeing Kim on the floor and what looked like a pretty painful experience. Ron did the same except he looked for a reason to why Kim fell, but the floor was clear of any reasons to trip.

"Um KP are you ok? That looked like it hurt pretty bad…" Ron asked as he helped Kim up. She had one arm around his neck while the other rubbed her nose. It almost looked like she was holding back tears.

"Yea Ron I'm just 'sniff'' fine…let's just stop Drakken already." Kim responded as she continued to rub her nose before she wiped away a few lone tears.

"Buwhahaha this is rich! The amazing Kim Possible fell flat face on the floor!" Drakken mocked as he clutched his sides for laughing to hard. He barely was able to sit properly on his seat.

The mad scientist struck a nerve on the auburn girl. Wiping away the last of her tears Kim clutched her fist, "Everybody falls once in a while Drakken! It happens to everybody!" She quickly informed while getting ready to charge again.

Drakken was still laughing away getting on the redhead's nerves, "Really? Because the last time I checked Kim Possible nobody falls on a flat surface!" He countered making Shego quickly scan the floor to only find out he was right. There were no signs of any reason for the princess to trip. So why did she?

"Um Dr. D what exactly did that laser of your do?" The raven beauty asked.

A small gleam was seen in his eyes, "Ah my laser robs the person of their…"

Interrupted- the lair suddenly started to shake. They gasped as the lair shook. Machine started to fall off the shelves and the roof collapsed further. Drakken knew what was happening. Someone had pushed the self destruct button. He turned but it wasn't someone it was something…An animal to be precise- a naked mole rat. The buffoon's naked mole rat had pressed the self destruct switch. Why he had one of those always eluded the green villain. He always called it super villain tradition. Shego would merely roll her eyes at the stupidity of the idea.

"Alright Rufus you did it!" Ron yelled with his pink role rat buddy running to him and quickly hiding himself in his owner's pocket, "Ha take that Drakken Booyah!" The blonde rubbed it in the blue villain's face.

Kim was feeling just as enthusiastic, "Way to go Rufus!" She smirked back at the blue scientist, "What now Drakken your precious lair is destroyed!"

Strange Drakken didn't seem fazed at all from the teen's witty remark, "Ha Kim Possible and um whatever your name is you think your all that, but I'm here to tell you as of today your days of crime fighting have come to an end!" Drakken ran off his machine heading over to his hover craft, "Come Shego!"

The green villain nodded jumping into the hovercraft with her boss. Taking off Drakken waved to them with a smug look, "Goodbye Team Possible it was nice knowing you!" Foreshadowing...maybe?

The teens looked puzzled for a moment. What could the mad doctor have meant and where was his usual mad attitude? A question better asked later at a different time and place for right there and then the lair continued to crumble around them. With their thoughts racing Kim and Ron took off heading for the nearest exit unprepared for the dangerous journey ahead of them. Occasionally the auburn girl rubbed her nose since the pain still lingered a bit. The blonde didn't pay any mind just kept focusing on finding an exit.

Hovering through the air was a very content mad scientist with his ill-tempered subordinate. The doctor laid back on his chair letting Shego glide the hovercraft effortlessly through the sky. With the air blowing through his hair Drakken looked so calm, so confident, and so…smug. His confident smile couldn't go unnoticed by Shego. The raven haired beauty couldn't figure out why. Why Drakken was so relaxed; he's never so relaxed especially when it's so called greatest invention was destroyed with his lair. Lowering their altitude Shego set the hovercraft to auto pilot.

Turning to her boss, "Ok doc what happened in there?" She asked unexpectedly placing her hands on her hips, "And why aren't you fussing over your lost invention or whatever?"

Drakken's relaxed posture didn't falter, "Whatever do you mean Shego? Everything went according to my master plan." He replied pleased with the events that transpired earlier.

She stiffened, "What master plan?" The woman hated not being in the loop when it came to Drakken's schemes, "In case you've forgotten Kim Possible and her sidekick beat you and got away! It's always the same you have some big take over the world scheme and then poof those two teens show up and ruin your plans. And then they get away before the lairs self destructs on time!"

The deranged doctor chuckled, "Ha! It will be a miracle for them to even escape the exploding lair this time let alone stop us again!"

"And what makes you say that Drew! It's not like your so called greatest invention ever worked on them." She mocked while questioning her boss.

Drakken still remained calm while raising an eyebrow, "Oh but it did Shego it did. You see…"

The raven beauty interrupted again, "No it didn't! They got up perfectly unscathed!"

His evil smile grew, "Did they Shego? Cause last time I checked Miss Possible felt the effects from my inauspicious ray." Drakken rubbed his fingers against his scientist coat.

Shego's inner anger rose, "What effects! All Kimmie did was fall flat on the floor!" She questioned wanting to know what this so called weapon did.

"Precisely Shego! On a flat surface floor where the odds of tripping are next to nothing! It was quite unfortunate wasn't it?" Drakken asked quite wickedly while rubbing his hands together. He had emphasized the word unfortunate.

"What are you saying Doc?" Drakken didn't answer but instead continued to relax in his chair waiting for the realization to hit the raven haired girl, "Are you saying your ray had something to do with that?" She questioned.

Drakken rose up from his chair ready to gloat, "Quite right Shego…You see Shego it's all thanks to my inauspicious ray!"

Inauspicious that word had ticked off Shego enough, "Drakken! Enough with inauspicious! What does that word even mean?" She suddenly yelled startlingly Drakken.

The doctor blinked, "Well there are many meanings like ill-fated, ominous, doomed, star-crossed…" He counted away with his fingers not seeing the growing rage in Shego's posture and eyes and especially in her hands.

Shego grabbed him by the collar with one hand ignited, "Drakken! English now!" She demanded with their faces a mere hair apart.

Drakken's strong demeanor crumbled quickly when he saw the fury in her eyes, "Ah ok Shego please don't hurt me! It's bad luck! It's a bad luck Ray! Please don't hurt me Shego!" He informed her while covering his face.

Shego's face dropped as to Drakken's collar, "B-Bad luck ray?" She stuttered slightly, "No that's no possible…luck isn't real. It doesn't exist. That's crazy Doc! It's just not possible! "

Drakken fixed his collar with a very subtle look, "In the words of a very annoying teenager Shego…Anything's possible."

She didn't know whether to believe her outrageous boss. Luck? It wasn't something that could be created. The very idea was absurd. Luck wasn't real. Fate, chance, and destiny the raven haired beauty found those all odd things to believe in. Then again it was Dr. Drakken- The man who created the most odd of devices. A Brain-Switcher, Brainwashing Shampoo, Exploding Ticks…The green villain could go on for hours on end about her boss's out of ordinary inventions, but one thing was clear he on many occasions did the impossible.

Even if Shego couldn't fully believe her boss she still accepted what's done is done. Taking control of the hovercraft again she piloted through the lawless sky heading to their nearest lair in dead silence.

"If Drakken was right…" Unknowingly she gripped the controls tighter, "I wonder if they got out in time?" She mumbled silently under the radar of Drakken's hearing.

…

The door to the Possible house creaked as the door was pushed slowly open. A pair of eyes gazed through the small crack to check for any signs of danger. No signs found. Relieved the door was pushed open with the horrifying appearance of Team Possible entering the house and heading straight for the leaving room. Their mission outfits were tattered with their bags held by a lone strap. They breathed heavily and slowly barely supporting their own weight. Dragging themselves across the living room Kim and Ron slumped down on the couch exhausted. Sweat dripped down their necks as they wiped their foreheads with the little remains of their mission sleeves.

While wiping away his sweat Ron decided to lay back on the couch still breathing tiredly. He let his arm drape off the couch as to a leg, "Is it just me Kim or was escaping Drakken's lair way harder than usual?" He asked without bothering to look at her too tired to turn his head.

Kim had decided to fall back on her dad's easy chair letting a heavy sigh escape her when she felt the comfortable feeling of the soft material. She slumped down extending her feet out while her hands laid lazily on both arm rest. Her hair was in shambles as to the blonde's. She also breathed just as tiredly with small amounts sweat dripping down her back.

Closing her eyes ready to drift off Kim barely heard her best friend, "No Ron it wasn't just you. I felt the same exact same way. Escaping 'yawn' Drakken's lair was way harder than uuusssualll…" She fought the urge to sleep but her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. The softness of the chair embraced her- not letting go.

Mimicking her moves, "Oh ok glad it wasn't just me then…" Something expected crossed the blonde's ears. 'Zzzz' Upon hearing the soft snoring of his best friend echoing in his ears the blonde smiled before drifting of as well exhausted…'Zzzz'

...

Several hours later entered Kim's parents Ann and James Possible. Returning from work the two middle-aged adults headed over to the living room ready to relax when the sight of their daughter and her best friend surprised them. There they were sleeping out in the open still wearing their mission outfits. Cuts and a few rips were plainly visible all over them and their appearance- not pleasant. A good amount of dirt covered their faces with some scratches on their arms and legs. The parents could clearly see whatever mission they returned to did quite a number on them. Concerned but understanding James and Ann crept silently across the room to their respected bedrooms trying to not wake the teens. Luckily for them Jim and Tim were at space camp for a week so Kim and Ron didn't have to worry about rude interruptions from the tweebs. Left alone to sleep the two teens snored away.

Tomorrow might be a better day…Most likely not.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok if you're re-reading this then yes I did add a few more extra lines to the story. I needed a jumping point for the next chapter. And yes I still have writer's block right now and the only thing I could think to do was write this story. Like it or not here it is. Sorry but this damn writer's block has stole some of my creativeness that's why this story seems a bit bland.

Read and Review is all I ask…

As of right now I'm going to take about a two week break in order to clear my head…So till then see ya- Imyoshi


End file.
